Never Alone
by Takako
Summary: HenrikaJenruki. FINISH. After 7 years, Ruki Makino couldn't forget the words that Lee Jenrya said to her. Then finally they meet, Ruki confused with her feelings pushes Jenrya away, but will she realize how much he means to her before it's too late? R
1. PROLOGUE Voyage

Never Alone  
  
By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: My sixth fic!! Congrats to me!! There's finally Tamers in Hong Kong (how slow, even we're like right beside Japan), and I found someone new to drool over besides Yamato. I LOVE LEE JENRYA!! He's not hot like Yamato, but he's kawaii!! I better stop drooling over him coz he's Ruki's. I don't care if people think drooling over an anime character is stupid or something. I am a Jenruki/Henrika supporter obviously. I think Takato is kinda young for Ruki, and Jenrya is the best person, plus I read from a website that Takato likes Juri anyways, so Jenrya is left with Ruki. They're both cool and silent and calm. Perfect. I don't care if you agree or not, that's my personal opinion on the pairing in the Tamers. No offense to any anti-Jenruki/Henrika people. This is a Jenruki/Henrika apparently, don't like, then don't read. Also, I would like to make a personal dedication. To the person I love, who will never know I love him. I'm dedicating this fic to him and wishing him every success and good luck with this new life in England. I've talked about too much personal stuff here, please forgive me and on with the fic. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. I wish I own Jenrya * drool * tho.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Voyage  
  
"Take care Jenrya," Takato said, tapping his best friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Same with you, Takato," Jenrya replied.  
  
"We'll miss you!" Juri said in a quivering voice, within a second, she already broke into tears.  
  
"Gonna say anything?" Jenrya turned to Ruki, "I'm leaving."  
  
"Well . um."she stammered, obviously thinking of the right words to say to the blue haired boy, "Take care." She said sheepishly.  
  
"Is that all?" Jenrya sounded disappointed, but he didn't really expect much from her anyways, after all, this was Ruki, and they were just friends who don't really talk to each other. "Well I have something to tell you." He looked straight into her cold amethyst eyes. "You're never alone. There's always your friend, me."  
  
Ruki stared at him blankly. Not knowing how to react or what to say. These words touch her heart. It was like a pleasant warm fire, melting her ice- covered heart. It was like giving her coal to start a fire when she was freezing to death. But she hid the feeling. She didn't want anyone to see her sensitive side.  
  
"Well I guess that's it," Jenrya said to the group when he heard the announcement of his flight, "Take care guys." He glanced at Ruki, who managed to have an expression on her face, even though it was rather a weird one - half trying to be cool, half smiling. He looked at her once more. She gave him a nod before he turned around with his hand carry things, and he headed towards the departure gates.  
  
--  
  
Bokutachi wa shiawase ni naru tame kono tabiji o yuku n da  
  
We travel this road to find happiness  
  
Hora egao ga totemo niau  
  
See? You look good with a smile on your face  
  
Iro aseru koto naka yomigaeru hakanaku utsukushiki hibi yo  
  
These beautiful, fragile days are reborn, unfaded  
  
Mabushii umi kogareta kisetsu mo  
  
In the season of dazzling burned seas  
  
Yuki no maiorita kisetsu mo  
  
And in the season of dancing snowflakes  
  
Itsu date furimukeba anata ga ita  
  
Whenever I turned around, you were there  
  
Bokutachi wa shiawase ni naru tame kono tabiji o yuku  
  
We travel this road to find happiness  
  
Dare mo minna ienu kizu o tsureta tabibito nan darou  
  
Everyone is a traveler, carrying his own never healing wounds  
  
Hora egao ga totemo niau  
  
See? You look good with a smile on your face  
  
Nando michi ni mayotta no darou  
  
How many times have I gotten lost?  
  
Sono tabi ni atatakai te o  
  
Everytime, the one who extended his  
  
Sashinobete kureta no mo anata deshita  
  
Warm helping hand was you  
  
Bokutachi wa kono nagai tabiji no hate ni nani o omou  
  
At the end of this long path, what will we think?  
  
Dare mo minna ai motome samayou tabibito nan darou  
  
Everyone is a traveler, wandering about in search of love  
  
Tomo ni ikou akiru hodo ni  
  
Let's go together until we tire of it  
  
--  
  
---  
  
Takki's notes: One thing, you have to listen to Mirai!! It's Jenrya's theme and it rocks!! He has such a nice voice!! And 3 primary colors, it's the tamers' theme and it's really good too. Email me if you want it, but you must have MSN messenger or ICQ. Hope you guys enjoyed the story and please R&R!! Please!! Arigatou!!  
  
E-mail: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
Takako 


	2. Still Alone

Never Alone  
  
By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: There. I think I kinda fixed the whole paragraph problem. It is NOT my problem for those who think it is. It is ff.net's problem. I do separate my stuff into paragraphs and things. Which kinda pisses me off when people say that I should do that. Well anyways, I broke my promise! I promised it would be up in a few days. Very sorry for those who were waiting, which I think is like no one. Nough said. Wait. JENRUKI FOREVER!!!!!!!! JENRUKI ROCKS!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, but I want Jenrya!! Also I don't own the song Still Alone by Ayumi Hamasaki.  
  
---  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Still Alone  
  
20 years old Ruki Makino walked down the streets of Tokyo. She was utterly worn out because her boss told her to finish her partner's work as well, which was twice. She hated her part time job, but there's nothing she can do about it. She needed money. It was about midnight. There weren't many people on the streets. Ruki picked up her pace. She knew it was kind of dangerous for a girl like her wandering in the streets this late at night. Who knows what will happen. She walked past the Pizza Place. It reminded her of her friends. Takato and Juri were in Kyoto studying university. Ryo went to America and Jenrya probably still in China. She didn't know. They've lost contact ever since he left. As for Takato and Juri they send emails to her or sometimes phone calls, but that was it. She couldn't deny that she didn't miss them. She wanted to see them all, and hang around like before. It's not that she didn't have any friends now, but they were different.  
  
'I wonder if there will be a day when all of us meet again.' she thought to herself. She didn't notice that there was a man behind her.  
  
Suddenly, a strong arm grabbed her from the back and a hand covered her mouth firmly. She fought against the man while he dragged her into an alley. The man flung her against the wall and pulled out a knife.  
  
"Give me your money," he said pointing the knife at Ruki.  
  
"I have no money." She said stubbornly, "But you can have this!" She threw a fist at the man, causing him to move back.  
  
"You little slut!" he hissed as he pulled out a gun.  
  
Ruki froze. She never knew he had a gun. She'll be dead in no time when he pulls the trigger.  
  
"Got any fists or kicks to give me?" the man smirked evilly as he approached her. The gun was still aimed at her. She retreated but before she knew she was trapped in a corner. 'I thought I was more sensible than letting myself being trapped in a corner.' she mentally scolded herself. She shivered.  
  
"Scared?" The man smirked again.  
  
"Don't kill me!" Ruki begged him, "Please, don't kill me!"  
  
"I won't," he smirked for the third time, "I'm going to torture you first." The man pinned her on the wall.  
  
'Please, someone help me! Stupid Jenrya. You promise that I am never alone!' Her mind was screaming but she couldn't do anything anymore. The last thing that ran through her mind was Jenrya. Then darkness dominated everything.  
  
---  
  
Ruki opened her eyes slowly. She was no longer in the alley but on a bed. She could feel she was dressed. She remained lying down. Who knows the guy might come out and shoot her. She looked around the room. It was a hotel room.  
  
"Miss?" said a male voice from somewhere that she couldn't see. Suddenly a pair of grey eyes were looking down at her. Those familiar warm grey eyes that she longed to see again. Couldn't it be. "Miss, are you OK?"  
  
"Jenrya ." Ruki whispered. "Jenrya is that you?" The blue haired boy stared at her. Those amethyst eyes, orange hair .  
  
"Ruki?" his eyes widened. "Ruki! I didn't know it was you! I should have killed that guy!"  
  
"What . how.?" Ruki's mind is so mixed up. She couldn't even form a sentence.  
  
"You were lucky." Jenrya tried to think what he did. "I went down to buy something to eat and then I heard sounds from the alley and that guy was like ready to.um.yeah you know." he paused, blushing like hell. He took a deep breath and continued. "Then I kicked him away and I didn't know where you lived. Well I didn't really recognize it was you so I just took you to my hotel." Jenrya looked down but Ruki was already asleep.  
  
"What a unique way to meet her again." Jenrya mumbled as he plopped on his bed, "I can't believe I didn't recognize her." The song Still Alone was playing when Jenrya turned on the radio.  
  
Kimi ha ima doko ni aruite nani wo mitsumeteru no?  
  
Where are you walking, what are you staring at now?  
  
Itsuka hanashite kureta yume oitsudzukete iru no?  
  
Are you still chasing that dream you once told me about?  
  
Mirai wo kataru yokogao totemo suki datta kara  
  
I loved your face that seemed to tell the future  
  
Sono yume mamotte yuku tame ni ha watashi ga ichi ikenakatta  
  
For you to protect that dream I couldn't be with you  
  
Kimi ha itsumo konna basho de konna keshiki wo mite  
  
When you stood here and watched the scenery  
  
Dore kurai no fuan to mayoi to tatakatteta no?  
  
How much anxiety and confusion did you battle with?  
  
Hitori ni natte hajimete wakaru koto ga ookute  
  
I've learned a lot from being alone  
  
Kono te wo hanasazu ni ireba doko made demo ikeru ki ga shita  
  
As long as you didn't let go of my hand, I felt like I could do anything.  
  
Onaji michi aruite iku to utagau koto mo naku shinjita  
  
When we walked along the same path I believed without a single doubt  
  
Doushite sore na no ni watashi ha  
  
But even so, why.?  
  
Doushite sore na no ni watashi ha  
  
But even so, why.?  
  
Da kedo watashi ha  
  
But I.  
  
Yakusoku ha oboete iru no  
  
I remember your promise  
  
Wasureta hi ha nai n  
  
I remember every day  
  
---  
  
Takki's notes: So. how was it? It's kinda weird. I dunno but the whole chapter is weird. I can't think of anything to say. I'm just happy that I got 6 reviews for the prologue only. Well I've finished the first chapter in world record! Congrats to me!! Oops!! Forgot something. Thanks to keisan and digi-kitty who reviewed. Take a look at their work too. Jenrya is so kawaii!! Anyone want me to notify them when I update my stories please tell me. I'll email you guys when I upload something new. Anyone who likes Taiora, Mimato, Takari and Kouyako go and read Summer Holiday - I've just uploaded chapter 6. Please R&R!!  
  
Yeah and if you think I was kinda rude in my notes at the beginning of the chapter, I'm sorry but I was kinda pissed and I hope I didn't offend any people. I'm sorry!! Please continue to review!!  
  
E-mail: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
Takako 


	3. For My Dear

Never Alone  
  
By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: OMG I LOVE JENRUKI!!!!!!!!!!!! JENRUKI FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER!!!!!!!! OK, I'll shut up. You people get the point. JENRUKI FOREVER!!!!!!! I just saw the episode, I think it's the icedevimon or something, and when Takato and Jenrya * drool * saves Ruki, JENRYA ASKED HER IF SHE'S ALRIGHT!!! OMG!! I was jumping up and down practically screaming!! Well anyways, here's chapter 2. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and emailed me! It really encourages me to write. So maybe I think I should list out all the people who emailed or reviewed:  
  
Takari-san: No ur NOT irritating me. Thanks for reviewing actually!!  
  
Digi-kitty: my friend!! Thanks for reviewing every fic of mine.  
  
Keisan: Jenrya's voice is cool ne?  
  
Archforge: I dunno why Jenrya is leaving. Haven't thought of that. hehe OK let's say he's going back to China to study. And I dunno why he says that weird line. You'll see.  
  
Meskup: Yeah I'll notify you, and it's OK about that paragraph thingy coz if you hadn't tell me I wouldn't know about it.  
  
krN*KyutEe: What's Kouzumi?? Hehe I can't remember the characters in Frontier. The tamers have just started to air here. Sux.  
  
jenruki-gal4ever: I have a fan!! Thanks for being my fan! Jenruki 4eva!!  
  
Disclaimer: I want Jenrya, I want Jenrya!!!!! Too bad I don't own Digimon or else he's mine!!!!! I don't own the song For My Dear by Ayumi Hamasaki.  
  
---  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
For My Dear.  
  
The sun shone through the curtains on Ruki's face. She winced as she tried to open her eyes. She knew instantly that this was not her room. She was sleeping on a bed, not on the floor. Suddenly, everything came back to her mind. Last night's 'events'. And Jenrya. Ruki rolled over and saw the blue haired boy fast asleep on a chair. Quietly and gingerly, she got out from the bed, trying her very best not to wake Jenrya up so she could just grab her things and sneak out the hotel. And Jenrya won't be able to find her again. She hate people who can see through her, but she also hate to admit that she was happy that someone understands how she feels. After all, she's a human, and she has feelings. As she search all over the room to find her bag, she crashed into a table, waking Jenrya up.  
  
"Ruki? Are you OK? He asked sleepily.  
  
"Yeah." She groaned. 'How am I going to sneak out now?' she thought, 'Stupid table!' "Sorry I woke you up."  
  
"It's OK." He said as he stood up, "Fancy having breakfast with me my old friend?"  
  
"Nah," said Ruki, "I haven't been home last night. My mom's going to be worried sick if I don't go back soon."  
  
"It's OK then." Jenrya said again. "How about dinner?"  
  
"Are you asking me out?" Ruki said shooting him a death glare.  
  
"You can decide if it is or not." Jenrya shrugged, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Fine then." Ruki agreed finally, "Pick me up at seven and don't be late." And she walked out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Typical Ruki." Jenrya sighed. "OK time to sort out my thoughts." He said out loud to himself.  
  
---  
  
Ruki hurried down the street not daring to look back. Who knows Jenrya might probably change his mind insisting her to stay? She decided 'to go out' with him was just simply being polite so he could get satisfied and go away. She also made up her mind that this was not a date. Ignoring the thoughts of his promise, she greeted her mother and prayed that she hadn't brought any clothes for her.  
  
"Ruki dear, where were you last night?" Rumiko asked as soon as Ruki entered the living room.  
  
"Oh I fell asleep at work." She lied. Her mom will certainly freak out if she told her the truth - sleeping in the same room with a guy, luckily not the same bed.  
  
"I bought you some clothes when I went shopping yesterday." Rumiko said happily, rummaging through a pile of clothes, "You want to have a look?"  
  
Ruki shivered. "No thanks mom I -"  
  
"Look at this dress!" Rumiko exclaimed holding up a one-piece midnight blue dress.  
  
'His hair.' Ruki stared at the dress that reminded her of Jenrya's hair, amazed. Usually she didn't even look at them, but this one was different, it wasn't slutty or girlish, it was quite simple, but elegant.  
  
"Mom I'm going out tonight." Ruki announced. "Can I wear this dress?" She asked timidly.  
  
Rumiko was awed. Her anti-dress daughter was finally starting to appreciate them after all these years. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Rumiko said staring at her daughter with a really weird expression. "Who are you going out with?"  
  
"Just some old friend." Ruki replied simply. She didn't want any misunderstandings.  
  
"Old friend? Is it that Chinese guy?"  
  
"Yeah so?" Ruki replied.  
  
"Is it a da-"  
  
"It's not a date!" Ruki interrupted. "Mom I'm tired. I haven't really slept last night can I go to bed now?" Instantly she put a tiring expression on her face.  
  
"Yeah go on." Rumiko said, finally giving up to question her. As soon as Ruki exit the room, Rumiko started to squeal. Grandma Makino, who was watching the whole scene smiled. 'I hope he will change her.' She thought as she returned to the kitchen, thinking that she mistook that he was a kidnapper when he accidentally answered the mobile phone. That was years ago.  
  
---  
  
For the first time of Ruki Makino's life, she was nervous. Every sound that resembled a door knock freaked her out. She looked at the mirror for the umpteenth time. Rumiko, who was peeking through the door crack, smiled.  
  
"You know mom you can actually come in." Ruki said without looking around.  
  
Rumiko was quite surprised at the same time embarrassed, being caught like that. "Honey can I do your hair?"  
  
"If you want to."  
  
At 7 o'clock sharp, there was a knock on the door. Instantly, both Ruki and Rumiko panicked. "Mom!" Ruki shouted, "Quick! Clean the house!" Both of them scattered around the living room picking up rubbish and hiding clothes, accessories, make-up which were practically everywhere. They heard the second knock. "Open the door!" They both shouted to each other at the same time.  
  
"OK, I'll go." Ruki said shakily. She took a deep breath as she approached the door. Taking another deep breath she pushed the door open, revealing a tall handsome blue-haired boy. She put on her 'cold' mask instantly.  
  
"What took you so long?" he asked sweetly, "I was going to break the door you know?"  
  
Ruki groaned. "Just wait here for a sec." Ruki ran top speed to her room to grab her coat and purse. It was not easy with a dress though.  
  
"Honey-" Rumiko started as she saw her daughter running past the living room to the door in high speed.  
  
"Mom I'm going now bye!" She interrupted. She pushed Jenrya out the doorway and closed the door. Jenrya stared at her with the 'what the hell' expression on his face.  
  
"You don't know my mom.' Ruki said, "She would ask so many things. I don't want any misunderstandings."  
  
---  
  
The two settled in a traditional Japanese restaurant, which was somewhere in Shinjuku.  
  
"I'll take a Una-don with Miso soup please." Ruki ordered as she scanned through the menu.  
  
"I'll have a Katsu-don please." Jenrya ordered as he looked up from his menu. "You want some Temaki sushi?" He asked the girl who was utterly hidden behind the menu.  
  
"Sure." she said simply as she sank back into her menu again.  
  
"Um. Ms?" the waitress was holding her hand out expecting Ruki to give her the menu.  
  
"Oh sorry," Ruki apologized, blushing. Across the table, Jenrya was smiling. Reluctantly, Ruki hand in the menu back to the waitress. 'How embarrassing,' she thought.  
  
There was a few minutes of silence. Jenrya knew that if he wouldn't start to talk about something, they're going to sit there for the rest of the night, since Ruki wasn't really a chatterbox.  
  
"So," Jenrya started, "How's life?"  
  
"Fine." Ruki answered dryly.  
  
"Anything special?" Jenrya asked again.  
  
"Yeah," Ruki replied in the same tone, "you freaked me out."  
  
"Really?" Jenrya said, rolling his eyes. 'How freaky am I?' he asked himself. He was expecting Ruki to answer but she chose to remain silent. They were back to the world of silence again.  
  
"Why are you back?" Ruki asked, breaking the silence. It was a question that she longed to ask. She was desperate for the answer.  
  
"I. I." Jenrya stammered, he could never tell her why exactly he was back, at least not now. 'She'll be really freaked out if I told her that I came back for her.' "I have to come back. I have something important to do."  
  
Before Ruki could ask any more questions the food came. The two stayed silence as they were both listening to the song in the restaurant - For My Dear.  
  
ichi ban ni iitai kotoba dake ienakute  
  
Maybe I'm singing this song because  
  
kono uta wo utatte iru no ka mo shirenai  
  
I can't say the words I want to say the most.  
  
yumi ni mita shiawase ha tsukamu made ga ichi ban ii  
  
The happiness I've dreamed of is best before it's realized because  
  
te ni irete shimaeba kondo ha ushinau kowasa osou kara  
  
If I finally achieve it, I'll be attacked by my fear of losing it.  
  
da kara tte wari kireru kurai ningen tte kantan demo nai  
  
So people aren't simple enough to satisfy me.  
  
dare mo ga kizu wo motte iru kara toki ni yasashisa ga  
  
Everyone has their wounds, but sometimes kindness  
  
shimite kite totemo itaku tte naki dashisou ni nattari suru  
  
soaks in. It hurts a lot; so much that they being to cry.  
  
samishisa ga jibun wo tsukurou hitori kiri naritaku nai kara  
  
I'm healed by my loneliness. I don't want to be alone,  
  
watashi ni ha anata ga iru kara heiki to omotte nemuri ni tsukitai  
  
I have you, so I want to sleep peacefully.  
  
itsu no hi ga iitai kotoba dake iesou de  
  
Maybe because someday I'll be able to say  
  
uta wo utai tsudsukete iku no ka mo shiranai  
  
the words I want to, I sing on and on.  
  
ichi ban ni kikitai kotoba dake kikenakute  
  
Maybe I've come to like this person because  
  
hito wo suki ni nattari suru no ka mo shirenai  
  
I can't hear the words I want to hear the most.  
  
---  
  
Takki's notes: If anyone realizes that the chapter title is the song and all the songs are by Ayumi Hamasaki. HER LYRICS ROCKS MAN!!!!! Oh yeah for people who dunno what Una-don or Katsu-don is, well Una-don is grilled eel with rice, and I think it usually comes in a box with some weird appetizers or salad and Miso soup. I love it!! I eat it almost like once a week! Katsu- don is like the same thing I think, but it's deep fried pork and some kinda sauce instead of eel. I love the eel sauce!! It's so yum!! Temaki sushi is not the type of round sushi. It's sorta like kite shape. You use a square shape seaweed and you wrap rice with whatever you want in it. It's like an ice-cream cone. I hope you understand what I'm talking about. It's hard to say it in words. OK enough on Japanese food. I'm so glad that I have another chapter up! It's like a world record!! Usually it takes me ages to update, maybe because there's the tamers and I have collected tons of Jenruki evidence that includes convos, scenes, looks on characters, reactions that links to Jenruki. If anyone who is reading this has a Jenruki site or something, ask me for evidence, but I translated it from the Cantonese version, and there's like tons more Jenruki convos than in the English version. Jenrya calls out for Ruki averagely 2 times in every episode (it's airing epi. 12 here). Heck I'm going to stop here, or else these notes will be longer than my story. One thing I've added the lyrics in Chapter 1 anyone interested have a look. Thanks for R and now it's time for the other R!! Thank you people!!  
  
Email: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
Once more thing who wants me to tell them when I update email me.  
  
Takako (I LOVE JENRYA AND I SUPPORT JENRUKI) 


	4. Never Ever

Never Alone  
  
By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: Sorry it took so freakin' long! I am quite busy. But for some reason I'm not really satisfied about this chapter. I can't write!! Maybe I have a writer's block or something like that. Sorry for all those awful English grammar and use of words. Please forgive me. Lemme thanks the reviewers first:  
  
Keisan: Oh I kept my characters in character? I really never realized that, I was going to say that Ruki is kinda but OOC, well I think she kinda is OOC in this fic, but oh well, I hate fish as well, but I have them everyday. How sad. But I love the sashimi salmon and grilled eel from Japan ONLY. That's like the only kinda fish I like.  
  
Digi-kitty: OMG you dedicated the chapter to me!! Thankies!! And you actually read the lyrics.  
  
Takari-san: I reviewed!! And me love it!! Sorry I didn't really reply your email, I was kinda busy. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Moon*Blossom: Thanks for reviewing and sorry if I made you wait so long for the next chapter.  
  
krN*KyutEe: Oh well yeah I was mad too (I got flamed~!!) Oh well but who cares. Thanks for supporting me and I'm really sorry if I made you wait so long. Me haven't seen the Frontiers so I guess I still dunno which couples me support, but Koizumi does look pretty good! Reminds me of Mimato! Yes I support Mimato.  
  
michelle: Sorry if you're a Ryo/Ruki supporter. It's a Jenruki fic here and Ryo is not going to be in my story (I think.), well I did mention that he went to America. Don't ask me why tho. No offense but I prefer Jenruki more than Ryoki.  
  
meskup: Thanks for supporting all the way! Here's the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I want Jenrya, I want Jenrya!!!!! Too bad I don't own Digimon or else he'll be mine!!!!! I don't own the song Never Ever by Ayumi Hamasaki.  
  
---  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Never Ever  
  
The atmosphere was still very tense as the two exit the restaurant. Ruki insisted to pay, but was stopped by Jenrya.  
  
"Ruki?" he turned to the girl who was right beside him. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah." Ruki groaned. 'This is stupid.'  
  
"Ruki?" Jenrya paused.  
  
"What?" Ruki said, rather annoyed. She hated the fact that she always didn't know what he was up to. 'Now what does he want to do now?'  
  
"Are you . you. um. like not busy tonight?" he asked.  
  
"I'm free tonight." She glared at him. "What do you want now Lee?"  
  
"Can I take you somewhere?" Jenrya said.  
  
"Where?" Ruki looked at Jenrya, puzzled.  
  
"You'll see." Jenrya replied with a smile.  
  
---  
  
"The beach?" Ruki shrieked, "What about this beach?"  
  
Jenrya rolled his eyes. "Where did you expect me to take you to?"  
  
"Shut up." Was the response.  
  
The two stroll along the beach, listening to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. 'This is so soap opera.' Ruki made a mental note to be aware of the blue haired boy. 'Don't let him come too close, physically and mentally.'  
  
"Why don't you let Takato call you Ruki?" Jenrya asked suddenly, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Because.OK, this is disgusting. He said he dreamt about me once. Imagine when you first met someone, then they go like hey hi you know I dreamt about you before. It's disgusting!" Ruki said as she sat down on the beach.  
  
Jenrya laughed while sitting down next to Ruki. "Why do you let me call you Ruki then?"  
  
"Because you paid for dinner." She answered sarcastically.  
  
"Really?" Jenrya said laughing again.  
  
"Stop laughing." Ruki snarled, "There's nothing to laugh about."  
  
"Why?" Jenrya raised his eyebrows. "Life is full of happiness and wonderful memories. There're lots of things to laugh about and to be happy about."  
  
"You have no right to lecture me about how life rocks." She snapped coldly at him. "I hate my life and there's nothing to be happy about, get it?"  
  
"Come here." Jenrya said as he pulled Ruki up, running towards the water.  
  
"Jenrya what the hell?!" Ruki screamed at the boy who was pulling her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Jenrya stopped when the water reached his knees. "I'm not going to throw you into the water."  
  
"Then what do you want to do?" she said, looking down at her dress, which was soaked with salty water, which remind her how awful it would smell-the mixture of salt and plastic smell.  
  
"I used to come here when I'm sad or angry, I kick the waves to let out my anger, and I shout out loud." Jenrya said looking up at the pitch-black sky with dreamy eyes.  
  
"You do that?" Ruki stared at him, rolling her eyes. "People will surely send you to the mental hospital."  
  
"Too bad but it works." Jenrya retorted and splashed some water on Ruki.  
  
"Hey!" Ruki yelled at him angrily, "I'm going to get you!"  
  
The two 'adults' splash and kicked in the water like little kids. At first Ruki thought it was lame and stupid, but for some unknown reason, slowly she followed Jenrya and soon without noticing herself turning into a 5 year old, screaming and laughing.  
  
"I hate fish!" Jenrya said as he kicked the waves.  
  
Ruki giggled. "Why?"  
  
"Because they smell." And they both laugh out loud. Jenrya noticed his always-cold friend was laughing uncontrollably. "Hey you're laughing."  
  
Ruki stopped at once. She wasn't suppose to show any emotions, and now she's laughing. 'How can I be so stupid?'  
  
"Why?" she glared at Jenrya with hatred, "Why does it always have to be you?"  
  
"What why me?" Jenrya asked, confused. "What's wrong with you? You were perfectly happy seconds ago."  
  
Ruki turned around and began to walk back to the shore. "I'm leaving."  
  
It was Jenrya's turn to ask why this time. "Why?" he said, causing Ruki to stop, her back facing her. "What is wrong to let out yourself? It's not like people will think that you're a loser when you laugh. Why do you always hide yourself?"  
  
"That, is none of your business." Ruki replied dryly, her back still facing him.  
  
"You enjoyed it. I can tell you want someone to care about you, you want someone to understand you, but the other half of you, is not letting your toughness and pride go. I'm trying to understand you. Don't you understand?"  
  
Ruki wished she could evaporate and turn into a cloud, then rain down somewhere where Jenrya will never be able to find her again. He was reading her like a book, but she wouldn't give up. She turned around and looked at him grimly. "I don't need your help. Go away."  
  
"Ruki, don't force your-"  
  
"GO AWAY!" she yelled angrily as she ran as fast as she could from Jenrya.  
  
Slowly, Jenrya walked back on the beach wretched as he sat down. He couldn't understand. Why does Ruki have to hide everything? What was she afraid of? 'Why do I have to fall for Ruki Makino? Why her? Why does it have to be her?' He could still remember how lonely she looked when she told him to go away. It hurt Jenrya so much. 'How can a guy stand his girl in his dreams all alone and miserable? Oh god great now I've gotten myself into all this trouble. No matter what I am going to save her from all this torture of sorrow and loneliness.'  
  
---  
  
Ruki didn't know why. There was one tiny second that she did consider to go back to him and cry, letting out all the feelings. But she just couldn't. Her pride was too strong. But she did really enjoy his company, and she also did enjoy the kicking waves session. 'No I couldn't fall for him. He's going to hurt me. He's going to laugh at me like there's no tomorrow. He'll think that I'm a loser.' Ruki accidentally rolled over the remote control of her hi-fi. Never ever.  
  
Itsuka ha umareru mae kara kitto  
  
  
  
Sometimes, surely before I was born  
  
Kawaranai mono sagashitsudzukete ha  
  
  
  
I was searching for something unchanging  
  
Mitsukete ushinatte toki ni  
  
  
  
I'd find it, and lose it, and sometimes  
  
Hito wo kizu tsuketa yoru mo atta  
  
  
  
There were nights where I hurt people  
  
Moshimo tatta hitotsu dake negai ga kanau nara  
  
  
  
If just one of your wishes could come true  
  
Moshimo tatta hitotsu dake negai ga kanau nara  
  
  
  
If just one of your wishes could come true  
  
Kimi ha nani wo inoru  
  
  
  
What would you wish for?  
  
Kono sora ni kimi ha nani wo inoru  
  
  
  
What would you wish for, here, under this sky?  
  
Tsuyoku hoshi garu kimochi no soba de  
  
  
  
Despite my strong desire  
  
Dokoka akirame oboehajimete ha  
  
  
  
I started giving up  
  
Mitsukete tebanashite toki ni  
  
  
  
I'd find it, realease it, and sometimes  
  
Jibun wo kizu tsuketa yoru mo atta  
  
  
  
There were nights when I hurt myself  
  
Moshimo kimi ni sashidaseru mono ga aru to sureba  
  
  
  
If there were something I could give you  
  
Moshimo kimi ni sashidaseru mono ga aru to sureba  
  
  
  
If there were something I could give to you  
  
Kawaranu tashika na omoi  
  
  
  
It would be my unchanging, certain thoughts  
  
Honno sukoshi demo waratte kureru nara  
  
  
  
If you'll laugh for me, even just a little  
  
Mada koko ni ikiru imi mo aru yo ne  
  
  
  
Then there's still a reason for me to live here  
  
Honno sukoshi demo motomete kureru nara  
  
  
  
If you'll search for me, even just a little  
  
Mada koko ni ikiru koto yurusareru kana  
  
  
  
Then maybe my living here will be forgiven  
  
Moshimo tatta hitotsu dake negai ga kanau nara  
  
  
  
If just one of your wishes could come true  
  
Moshimo tatta hitotsu dake negai ga kanau nara  
  
  
  
If just one of your wishes could come true  
  
Kimi ha nani wo inoru  
  
  
  
What would you wish for?  
  
Moshimo kimi ni sashidaseru mono ga aru to sureba  
  
  
  
If there were something I could give to you  
  
Moshimo kimi ni sashidaseru mono ga aru to sureba  
  
  
  
If there were something I could give to you  
  
Kawaranu tashika na omoi  
  
It would be my unchanging, certain thoughts.  
  
Sou kawaranu tashika na omoi  
  
  
  
Yes my unchanging certain thoughts  
  
Nee koko ni  
  
Right here  
  
---  
  
Takki's notes: Oh I hate this chapter. It doesn't really make sense and I dunno how to describe the whole scene out. Pisses me off so much. Oh well please do review and tell me how it sucks. I don't care.  
  
Also, I was bored and I started this Jenruki community on MSN. Anyone interested have a look or join if you want to. I have no idea what it is there for.  
  
http://groups.msn.com/JenrukiForever/  
  
That's all. I have no idea when the next chapter will come out. OK I promise in a month. School's gonna start again!!  
  
Anyone wants to be notified when I update, email or review.  
  
Email: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
Takako 


	5. HANABI

Never Alone  
  
By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: Yes another chap! That took me long. Coz I have school, and I have sososo many homework coz I'm having my IGCSE in like next year. Then my Internet broke down. So. Really really sorry that you guys have to wait, and I hope you guys won't abandon me. (sniff sniff). I hope this fic can get 50 reviews, that will be my best b-day pressie. Good news for Jenruki freaks, I might (I said might, so don't kill me if I didn't) have a new fic, obviously a Jenruki one. Might come out on my b-day, so it's kinda like a b-day pressie from myself. I'm really really sorry but I want to get to the fic asap so I can't do Thank You list to reviewers. But thank you so much for those who reviewed. They really mean a lot to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Digimon, or else I won't be here writing fanfics or dreaming that Jenruki is official.  
  
---  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
HANABI  
  
  
  
Walking ever so slowly, Ruki entered the main lobby of Jenrya's hotel. It was quite a comfortable room, nicely cushioned chairs with elegant wooden tables. In the ceiling in the middle of the lobby hung a chandelier, which sparkled as light went through the crystals, making the whole thing looking like a present from god. Ruki looked around as she took off her sunglasses, revealing obvious black rings around her eyes.  
  
Apparently, she had not slept well yesterday. The girl caught the sight of the lift. She pressed the button, within a few seconds, the doors of the lift rolled open.  
  
At the same time, Jenrya was looking at Ruki's house from the corner of the street. Adjusting his sunglasses, he walked towards the door of her house. Unfortunately, he didn't have the courage to knock. 'What if she pushes me away again? Or maybe even further? This is too risky, but I can't chicken out now.' Clutching his fists, slowly he raised his fist and knocked rhythmically on the wooden door.  
  
Her heart beating like crazy, Ruki swiftly ran out of the hotel as fast as her legs can carry her. Fortunately, Jenrya wasn't in his room. She had no idea why she came at the first place. 'Why am I so stupid? Thank god he's not here, or else I'll make a fool of myself. Well it wasn't really nice to runaway from him like that last night. But still. Oh god what the hell is wrong with me?'  
  
Sighing, Jenrya returned to his hotel. He was kind of relieved that Ruki wasn't home. He wanted to apologize to her, but he just can't give up like that. What if she told him to go away and never see each other again? That was what he feared the most. He remembered when he first met her. It was in a battle, where he came out to stop her from battling with Takato. He first, like other people thought that she was a mean nasty abhorrence miss- attitude, but he realized that she does have a heart. When they spend so much time looking for Impmon..  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Ruki: Where is he?  
  
Jenrya: He's seriously injured; I don't think he can go that far.  
  
Ruki: (looks down) If he wants to be strong, then he should find a tamer.  
  
Jenrya: (figures something out * light bulb *) Oh I see, Ruki you're worried about him?  
  
Ruki: Huh?  
  
Jenrya: So? (smiles innocently with a shrug)  
  
Ruki: (pissed that he discovered her 'secret') Humph (cross her arms and turns her head to the other side).  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
---  
  
1 week later.  
  
Ruki was also thinking about this incidence. He did know her well and he can almost read her mind. 'Urgh this whole thing is confusing! Why the hell is he back? But who cares. He never contacted me anyways, guess he went back to China or something. 'Oh well, it's not like I'm going to miss him, like he brought so much trouble for me to think about.'  
  
"Makino!" Ruki's boss shrieked from her personal manager room. "Come in right now."  
  
"Coming!" Ruki said in a 'respectful' tone. 'Great now I have to deal with her now.' She cursed silently as she knocked and entered the room. She bowed with respect and said, "Yes boss?"  
  
"What the hell is all this crap?" Her boss growled like a lion, ready to bite her head off. Ruki looked at the pile of paper that her boss was seizing in her hand. "What is this?" she gnarled at her, holding the pile of papers right in front of her face.  
  
"Er. Paper?" Ruki said innocently.  
  
"All these mistakes!" She continued to growl, "Big mistakes! This is unacceptable Makino, you've been making mistakes since Monday, and now it's Wednesday already, and I have enough!" She said as she slammed the pile of paper on the desk.  
  
Ruki could feel anger boiling inside her. "What you think I really enjoy working here?" Ruki retorted, "You know how it feels when I have to do extra work until 12 and I almost.died!"  
  
"Makino don't you dare to talk to me like that!" Her boss barked, her eyes were almost coming out of the sockets.  
  
"You have no right to boss me around, I have enough! I'm leaving!" Ruki yelled angrily as she stomped out of the room, revealing the other workers in the company, who were all right in front of the door. They all went back to their posts abruptly pretending that nothing had happened. 'Stupid freaks.' Ruki thought as she grabbed her things and left without looking back.  
  
---  
  
Sitting alone by herself in a corner of the Pizza Place, silently munching her pizza in small bites, Ruki was like usual, deep in thought, even though the restaurant sounded more like a flea market, which was incredibly noisy, it still didn't distract her from thinking. Now she lost her job, not that she's poor and she really needed money, but she didn't want to ask her mom for money. It made her felt like a loser, so she had to make her own. That was Ruki. Never giving up her pride. 'This is stupid. Really stupid. What the hell is happening in my life? It's so dramatic.' She thought of the cheesy soap operas when the girl has obstacles in her life and the guy comes and saves her from it. 'How retarded. Not like it's going to happen to me.' Finished with her pizza, she stood up dumping her tray of litter into the bin with a swinging opening, she chuck the tray in. Seeing the litter gone down she put the tray on top of the bin and left.  
  
---  
  
"Where am I going now?" Ruki muttered to herself as she wandered aimlessly in the streets. 'The beach?' she thought, 'No not the beach. I hate that beach.' But her legs uncontrollably brought her to the beach that she had been a week before. 'Oh well I can't control my legs. How retarded is that, now thanks for bringing me here I really appreciated it.' She thought bitterly as she sat down, facing the most beautiful scenery she'd ever seen for ages. From her view she could see the whole sunset, which was breathtaking. Ruki stared, awed at the gorgeous view, silently admiring it.  
  
"Ruki?" said a familiar voice. Slowly, Ruki turned around, her eyes meeting those warm grey ones, which were gazing at her with concern.  
  
"You again?" she said coldly to him. She turned back and continued to gaze at the sunset. Silence for a century. Only the sound of the waves and the sizzling sound from the children who were playing firework sticks could be heard.  
  
---  
  
Namida ga kobore ochinai youni  
  
I don't want my tears to drop  
  
Nijinda sora o miagete iru yo  
  
So I look up at the sky with teary eyes  
  
---  
  
"I." they both said in unison after the few centuries of silence. "You go first." They both said together again. "You first." Jenrya offered. He took a good look at Ruki and noticed her pale face and tired expression.  
  
---  
  
Hito wa doushite omoi no  
  
Why can't people  
  
Mama ni ikirarenai no  
  
Cannot live as they wish?  
  
---  
  
"I." she started, taking a deep breath, she continued, "went to your hotel. I just want to apologize." Immediately, she looked down at her shoes. Jenrya smiled.  
  
---  
  
Nakenai yowai kokoro mo  
  
I need neither a weak heart  
  
Nakanai tsuyosa mo iranai  
  
Nor a strong heart refusing tears  
  
---  
  
"I went to your place too." He said. "No one was there. I just want to apologize. I was being a bit annoying, but I'm just worried about you." They both stood there in complete silence. Gazing at their feet.  
  
---  
  
Negai o kakeru nagareru  
  
I try to look  
  
Hoshi o sagashite miru kedo  
  
For a shooting star to set my wish  
  
---  
  
"I don't need you help. Could you just go away? Just let me live my own life!" Ruki said rather annoyed. "My life has nothing to do with you. You will never understand me, we're different people from different worlds."  
  
---  
  
Yoake ga mou hayasugite  
  
Day is dawning so fast  
  
Mitsukerarezu ni iru yo  
  
I couldn't find it  
  
---  
  
"But could you at least let me try?" he said, having this expression when Ruki said that she hated Digimon years ago. "It's not going to hurt."  
  
---  
  
Kimi no koto omoidasu hi  
  
There is not a day  
  
Nante nai no wa  
  
I remember you  
  
---  
  
"I don't think you should try. Let's not see each other again." Ruki said as she looked at the children on the beach waving around firework sticks, which were dazzling compared to the night. "Like fireworks, dazzling but temporary. Just like those so called emotions and stuff."  
  
---  
  
Kimi no koto wasureta  
  
Because I have never  
  
Toki ga nai kara  
  
Forgotten you  
  
---  
  
Jenrya sighed. "But Ru-"  
  
"Why do you care anyways?" she asked.  
  
---  
  
Kanashii koto ni deau tabi ni  
  
Whenever I wish, to my sorrow  
  
Daijoubu dayo to kuchiguse ni nari  
  
I am in the habit of saying "I'm all right"  
  
---  
  
"There was a guy, he met this girl which gave him a really bad first impression. Cold, heartless, mean, arrogant miss attitude. But spending time alone with her, he finally realized that she did care about people and she had a heart. Even though she didn't want to admit it, he could see it from her eyes. As time past by, he realized that he was slowly falling for her, but he knew that she wasn't those kinda people, so he never told her."  
  
---  
  
Ano hi nanika ga tomatte  
  
On that day  
  
Shimatte konna atashi ja  
  
Something had ceased  
  
---  
  
"Until the day he left, he just managed to force a goodbye and take care from her. That was it. He missed her a lot. Finally he couldn't help it and came back, meeting the girl of his dreams again. He tried to let her open her heart to him, but she feared. He came back to help the girl he loved from loneliness and sorrow. Ruki why? Why do you have to push me away?"  
  
---  
  
Ikura inotte mitatte  
  
However long I pray  
  
Hoshi hitotsu sae mienai  
  
I cannot find even a star  
  
---  
  
"Nice story." Ruki said dryly, ignoring his question. "We shouldn't see each other again." She repeated, this time feeling distraught. "If that's what you want." Jenrya said, feeling that this was the end of his life, but he wouldn't force her, if she wants to live her own life, then he should let her be. If that will make her feel better.  
  
---  
  
Aitai yo ne aitai yo  
  
I want to see you, I really want to  
  
Kioku no naka no  
  
In my memories  
  
---  
  
Reluctantly, Ruki allowed herself to look at Jenrya once more. She almost gave up, seeing the distressed look on Jenrya's face, but she has her own life, and he has no right to interfere it. Turning around she said, "Don't look back."  
  
---  
  
Egao dake yasashi sugite  
  
You are smiling so tenderly  
  
Doushiyou mo nai  
  
I don't know what to do  
  
---  
  
Jenrya looked at the girl who was conquered by loneliness. As she turned around and left, helplessly he looked at her back once more. Closing his eyes, he turned around, utterly wretched. 'She will live happier without me bugging her.'  
  
---  
  
Kimi no koto omoidasu hi  
  
There is not a day  
  
Nante nai no wa  
  
I remember you  
  
Kimi no koto wasureta  
  
Because I have never  
  
Toki ga nai kara  
  
Forgotten you  
  
Aitai yo ne aitai yo  
  
I want to see you, I really want to  
  
Kioku no naka no  
  
In my memories  
  
Egao dake yasashi sugite  
  
You are smiling so tenderly  
  
Doushiyou no nai  
  
I don't know what to do  
  
---  
  
"That's right. Dazzling, but temporary."  
  
---  
  
Takki's notes: Ahh. How sad. OK I was actually ready to cry when I was writing this chap. Well actually I didn't, but still. yeah whatever. Not gonna tell you if it will be a happy ending or not, coz I still haven't decided hahahahaha. Cliffhanger. Well I don't have a plot, so I write whatever that comes in my mind. Once again sorry for you guys to wait so long, it took me a while to translate the lyrics. I suggest that you should download all the songs mentioned in all the chapters, especially HANABI, it sounds really depressing, coz I was listening to it when I typed. HANABI literally means flower fire aka fireworks. And there are some 'fireworks' sticks that sizzle and sparkle and you can actually hold it and wave it around. They're really fun, and that's what the kids were playing on the beach. Oh yeah and the little Jenruki flashback, that's what he said in my version, but more or less that's a big Jenruki thing  
  
My Jenruki community, which has absolutely nothing in it:  
  
http://communities.msn.com/JenrukiForever  
  
email: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com (feel free to add me on MSN)  
  
Takako (Please R&R!!)  
  
Oh and anyone who want me to notify them when I update, review or email me. 


	6. Dearest

Never Alone  
  
By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: ..Disappointed. 46 reviews, but still I'm really happy, it's just me who expected more, and when you expect more, the more it will not happen. Oh well who wants to listen to me babbling about my philosophy of life. Thanks for the reviewers:  
  
Meskup: Hehe now you're gonna know what will happen. Kept you waiting for a long time eh?  
  
Archforge: Thanks for reviewing everytime and I love ur story On the line  
  
Takari-san: thanks for reviewing and posting so many things on my community. When will you have new chapter out for your stories?  
  
Digi-kitty: Thanks for your 45 review!! Too bad Ruki has to be like that.. sniff sniff coz that's her. well just read on  
  
Keisan: Wa I'm glad you said it was sad. And I almost forgot about their clothes, and it took me a few seconds to think 'what clothes?' lol. Yeah Jenrya is sooooo sweeeet! Yeah she's crazy. If she doesn't want Jenrya, I'll take him lol jk everyone. I did email you did you receive my emails? Please tell me if you didn't. Oh my b-day is on 21, so it's kinda really early Happy Birthday but still thankies!!  
  
Now on with the story. Sorry I haven't update much coz I'm really busy and it's already really abnormal for me to update this often. I know some people update like everyday, but sorry I can't ~_^. forgive me people.  
  
---  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Dearest  
  
  
  
It was the umpteenth time that she ran away from him. Or maybe she was just running from the problem? "He came back for me." Ruki muttered to herself. 'I felt something when I left him. How many times have I been debating internally?' she sighed as she lied down on her covers. She looked up the ceiling thinking when she ran away once from him.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Renamon is fighting inside the battlefield, Ruki stood outside with Culumon  
  
Jen: Ruki, what are you doing here? Who's in there? Is it Renamon?  
  
Ruki shakes, grabs her D-Arc and ran away  
  
Jen: Ruki!!  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
'I ran away from the problem.'  
  
---  
  
"Jen!" Shuichon Lee shouted as she saw her brother entering the room, seeing the look on his face she knew something was up. "Jenrya what happened?"  
  
"It's nothing." Jenrya replied tonelessly, "just my own stupid problems."  
  
"Jen." Shuichon studied his brother. He looked distressed, as if he had lost something important in his life and he cannot survive without it. "Please tell me, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm going back tomorrow." Jenrya replied as he sat on the sofa. "Back to where I'm suppose to be."  
  
"You've done what you want to do here already?" Shuichon asked, looking agonizingly at his brother.  
  
"Yes Shuichon," he said almost in a whisper, just audible for Shuichon to hear. "now go to bed, you can still stay in Japan if you want to."  
  
"Thanks Jen." She said as she continued to look at her brother, still not convinced that he is all right, she settled herself inside the covers as Jenrya headed towards the showers. 'This is so sad.' Even though her brother didn't tell her, she knew that it was some kind of love problem, and she had this thought that Jenrya knew that she knew. 'Wish they can be together, whoever it is.'  
  
The second time walking up this path to the hotel, Ruki was more confused than ever. Now her legs are uncontrollably taking her to Jenrya's hotel, which she had absolutely no idea what will happen when she arrived. What will she say? What will he say? What is she going to do? They both promise not to see each other again, and now the next day she's going to find him. 'This does not make sense at all. Is my decision wrong?' Looking at the ground, she wondered as she entered the grand hotel. She almost step back out, but some kind of force told her not to. Ignoring every voice in her mind, which some of them were telling her not to go, and some vice-versa. She managed to shut them all up when she reached Jenrya's hotel room. She could hear the faint sound of the TV.  
  
---  
  
"Bye Jenrya," Shuichon said as her brother was ready to go out the door back to China, "I'll be back in a week."  
  
"Goodbye Shuichon," Jenrya looked down at his little no longer six-year old but a young teenage girl, who was a head shorter than him.  
  
"Jen? Are you sure? Are you willing to leave like this?" Shuichon said, hoping that she can persuade his brother to change his mind.  
  
There was silence between them, until Jenrya shakily replied with a rather unpersuasive yes. "There's nothing I can do. I came back for her, and all she does is push me away. I think she will live better without me in her life."  
  
"Sorry Jen," Shuichon apologized with her head down. "I just hate seeing you like that. Like when we first left Japan."  
  
"It's alright Shuichon," he glanced at his watch, "I better go now, see you in a week. Be careful."  
  
Shuichon nodded as she watched her depressed brother picking up his things and closing the door behind him. She lied on the bed for a while before she got bored and turned on the TV, also thinking what she can so to save his brother from utter depression when she gets back to China. She'll have to see a zombie everyday.  
  
The same thoughts rushed through Ruki's mind over and over again as she heard the TV sound from Jenrya's hotel room. That meant that she had no way of turning back. He was there for sure this time. Slowly she raised her hand and knocked on the door, feeling a shiver going down her spine. 'What am I going to do? What am I going to say?'  
  
But she never expected a girl to open the door. "May I help you?" she asked politely. Ruki suddenly wondered if this was the wrong room, but then something hit her mind. This girl. familiar. looks like a bit Chinese. "Shuichon?"  
  
Shuichon stared at the older girl. "Is this. Ruki?"  
  
"Yeah . I didn't see you last time." Ruki replied.  
  
Shuichon raised her eyebrows. "Last time?"  
  
"Last time I. came here." Ruki tried to avoid mentioning sleeping here.  
  
"Oh I was staying at my friend's house." Said Shuichon. 'Why is Ruki here?'  
  
"Oh is Jenrya here?" Ruki asked rather nervously.  
  
"Jen? He's gone. He'd just left, he's going back to China." Shuichon told Ruki as she observed the expression on Ruki's face. Even though she hid it quite well Shuichon could still see she winced when she mentioned Jen left. Probably this was from her brother, she learnt to read people's expressions quite well.  
  
"Oh really." Said Ruki rather disappointed or relieved, she didn't know.  
  
"Ruki-chan?" Shuichon started suddenly, looking straight into Ruki's eyes, "My brother. He loves you more than anything else. He's going crazy without you. Please Ruki-chan, don't push him away. The last things he wants to do is to hurt you. Please trust him and give it a try. Please. you can still catch him now. please." Shuichon said, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Shuichon, you must understand that nothing lasts forever. I can't trust anyone, they will all hurt you at the end. It's not Jenrya's problem, it's only my problem. I'm not perfect, he is. I can't do it. I just can't." Ruki said, her eyes softened. She felt sorry for Shuichon, but there's nothing she can do.  
  
Shuichon rubbed her tears away. "It's OK, I have no right to force you to do things anyways, I'm just really worried about Jen."  
  
"I understand. But I'm sorry Shuichon I can't.I can't get through myself." Ruki trailed off. "I better go now." Ruki gave the helpless girl one more look before turning back and leaving Shuichon staring blankly at the corridor. "Ruki-chan. Jen. why."  
  
---  
  
Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai  
  
It would be nice if we could throw away  
  
---  
  
Ruki felt tears forming in her eyes. Something that had not happened for a long time. 'He won't hurt me .will he?' This time however without hesitation, she waved for a cab and climbed in. "Airport please."  
  
---  
  
Subete suttee shimartara ii no ni ne  
  
everything but what is most important  
  
---  
  
Ruki leaned against the seat while the taxi went top speed towards the airport. She thought of all the things they've done together. How much he cared about her.  
  
---  
  
Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de sonna toki itsu date me wo tojireba Reality is just cruel, but whenever I close my eyes  
  
---  
  
-Flashback-  
  
When Ruki was running towards Harpymom with a stick.  
  
Jen: What you wanna do?  
  
Then Harpymon turns around.  
  
Takato: Be careful!  
  
Jen: Ruki!!!  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
---  
  
Waratteru kimi ga iru  
  
You're there, smiling  
  
---  
  
-Flashback-  
  
He phoned her, just to tell her that Renamon might be back.  
  
Ruki: who is this? (pause) oh Jenrya  
  
Jen: You must come out now, I phoned Takato already.  
  
Ruki: OK  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
---  
  
Aa itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
  
Ah- I hope your smiling face is with me  
  
---  
  
-Flashback-  
  
They met on the street, with Ruki's grandma.  
  
Ruki: What are you doing here?  
  
Jen: Ruki? Oh I just wanted to study something, what a coincidence.  
  
Ruki: I've just finished my lessons  
  
Grandma: (bows) how are you?  
  
Jen: I'm fine thank you. Oh yeah Takato and the others are at the park. Do you want to come?  
  
Grandma: Yeah go on  
  
Ruki: Thanks.  
  
Ignoring her mother on the cell phone, she runs off with Jenrya.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
---  
  
Douka sono egao ga taemanaku are you ni  
  
Until the day I fall into eternal sleep  
  
---  
  
-Flashback-  
  
During the battle with Vikaralamon.  
  
Ruki: What cards should we use now?  
  
Jen: Cards represent the power that we believe.  
  
Ruki: Huh?  
  
Jen: If we don't believe our powers, there's no difference between having cards and no cards (looks at Ruki). That's right, we need to have confidence for the card that can help out partners to appear. The confidence is passed though the D-Arc to our partners, and our partners can feel it as well  
  
Ruki: That's right  
  
And they card slash together.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
---  
  
Hito wa mina kanashii ka na? Wasure yuku iki mono dakedo  
  
Are all people sad? They are forgetful creatures.  
  
---  
  
As the taxi stopped Ruki immediately climbed out the taxi and ran towards the airport ignoring the tears and everyone. She went to find the departure sigh: HONG KONG - NOW BOARDING  
  
---  
  
Ai subeki mono no tame ai wo umeru mono no tame dekiru koto  
  
For that which you should love, for that which gives love: give it your all  
  
---  
  
"Attention please," said a woman's voice through the microphone, "Flight JL 739 to Hong Kong, passengers may board at gate 27," Jenrya stood up slowly, not wanting to leave his seat, not wanting to leave Japan, not wanting to leave Ruki all by herself, but he had no choice. He was supposed to be in the gates already. He looked around, hoping to see Ruki, but he knew, that would never happen. Unless there was a miracle.  
  
---  
  
Aa deatta ano koro wa subete ga bukiyou de  
  
Ah- when we met we were so awkward  
  
---  
  
'They're boarding already. Jenrya must have went in the gates already.' Ruki thought as she made her way through the crowd to the gates, 'Why am I so stupid?'  
  
---  
  
Toomawari shita yo ne kizutsuke atta yo ne  
  
We've taken the long road; we've hurt each other  
  
---  
  
Jenrya looked back once more, before reluctantly gave his boarding pass and passport to the security guard. 'Goodbye Ruki, hope you have a good life.'  
  
---  
  
Ah itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
  
Ah- I hope your smiling face is with me  
  
---  
  
Ruki continued to run. She didn't want him to walk out of her life again. Maybe she didn't care before, but now she was certain that she did.  
  
---  
  
Douka sono egao ga taemanaku aru yo ni  
  
Until the day I fall into eternal sleep  
  
---  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Gonna say anything?" Jenrya turned to Ruki, "I'm leaving."  
  
"Well . um."she stammered, obviously thinking of the right words to say to the blue haired boy, "Take care." She said sheepishly.  
  
"Is that all?" Jenrya sounded disappointed, but he didn't really expect much from her anyways, after all, this was Ruki, and they were just friends who don't really talk to each other. "Well I have something to tell you." He looked straight into her cold amethyst eyes. "You're never alone. There's always your friend, me."  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
---  
  
Ah deatta ano koro wa subete ga bukiyou de  
  
Ah- when we met we were so awkward  
  
---  
  
She arrived at the gates finally, her hair all messed up and tears rolled down her cheeks. But there was no sight of the blue haired boy. The person that she had just figured out that might be the most important person in her life. And now she lost him. 'Now I'm alone again. All by myself just because I cannot give up my pride.'  
  
---  
  
Toomawari shita kedo tadori tsukeru made  
  
We've taken the long road, but we've finally arrived  
  
La-ha-- lalala  
  
---  
  
"We've taken a long road, we've hurt each other, but we never arrived."  
  
---  
  
Takki's notes: Sad. Sad. Maybe some of you don't think it's sad. But I think it is. I don't care. Last chapter. Dunno if it will have an epilogue, depends on reviews. Not really but I'll see. I sound so gloomy now. OH well never mind me. I hope every single of you enjoyed this story and I'm sorry about all the grammar/vocab skills that I have (they SUCK). I am going to start a new Jenruki fic. But I still can't think of the details. My brain is fried after finishing Never Alone. It's the last chapter so please review. Thanks and JENRUKI FOREVER!!!!!!  
  
Email: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
Takako 


	7. EPILOGUE Who

Never Alone  
  
By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: Hehe. You people thought I'm just gonna leave this fic like this? NO!! Hehe here's the sequel, and thanks for people reviewing. Shuichon is like 16 so I think she can stay in Japan by herself. Oh well on to the fic.  
  
---  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Who.  
  
The first time, she felt she was lonely. She was alone, once again. Everything is gone. Forever. She cannot go back to the past and tell him how much she actually cared about him. She couldn't believe that she had done something so stupid like this. Walking all alone on the beach, the only place where she can become closer to him in some sort of way.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Come here." Jenrya said as he pulled Ruki up, running towards the water.  
  
"Jenrya what the hell?!" Ruki screamed at the boy who was pulling her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Jenrya stopped when the water reached his knees. "I'm not going to throw you into the water."  
  
"Then what do you want to do?" she said, looking down at her dress, which was soaked with salty water, which remind her how awful it would smell-the mixture of salt and plastic smell.  
  
"I used to come here when I'm sad or angry, I kick the waves to let out my anger, and I shout out loud." Jenrya said looking up at the pitch-black sky with dreamy eyes.  
  
"You do that?" Ruki stared at him, rolling her eyes. "People will surely send you to the mental hospital."  
  
"Too bad but it works." Jenrya retorted and splashed some water on Ruki.  
  
"Hey!" Ruki yelled at him angrily, "I'm going to get you!"  
  
The two 'adults' splash and kicked in the water like little kids. At first Ruki thought it was lame and stupid, but for some unknown reason, slowly she followed Jenrya and soon without noticing herself turning into a 5 year old, screaming and laughing.  
  
"I hate fish!" Jenrya said as he kicked the waves.  
  
Ruki giggled. "Why?"  
  
"Because they smell." And they both laugh out loud. Jenrya noticed his always-cold friend was laughing uncontrollably. "Hey you're laughing."  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
---  
  
Uh - la la la.  
  
Tsurai toki dare ga soba ni ite kurete  
  
When I was heartbroken, who stayed by my side?  
  
Dare no kata de namida wo nagashite?  
  
On whose shoulder did I shed my tears?  
  
Yorokobi ha dare to wakeatta  
  
---  
  
Ruki sighed as she sat down. Listening to the waves crashing on the shore, the wind blowing gently with a taste of salt and sea water smell-the smell that Jenrya disliked.  
  
---  
  
With whom did I share my joy?  
  
Dare to te wo toriatte kita?  
  
With whom did I hold hands?  
  
Omoidashite iru yo  
  
I remember  
  
---  
  
Futari hanarete sugoshita yoru ha  
  
On the night we spend apart  
  
Tsuki ga tooku de naite ita yo  
  
The moon was far away and I was crying  
  
---  
  
"Could you help me light this?" a kid was holding an unlighted firework stick in front of her face, smiling.  
  
---  
  
Futari hanarete sugoshita yoru ha  
  
On the night we spend apart  
  
Tsuki ga tooku de naite ta  
  
The moon was far away and I was crying  
  
---  
  
Ruki soften her eyes and smiled. "Sure." Ruki stroke the match against the matchbox a few times before the match light up. Slowly she lit the firework stick and hold it away from her when it started to sizzle. "Here you go." She handed the kid the stick.  
  
---  
  
Hontou no tsuyosa ha dare ga oshiete kurete  
  
Who taught me true strength?  
  
Yasashisa ha dare ga tsutaetete kureta?  
  
Who taught me kindness?  
  
Dare ga ita kara arukou to shite  
  
On whose account do I walk?  
  
---  
  
"Thank you." The kid said politely. "Don't be sad." And he ran off.  
  
---  
  
Dare ni kimi wo nadete hoshikatta?  
  
Who did I want to stroke my hair?  
  
Dare ga akiramenaide ite kureta?  
  
Who didn't give up for me?  
  
Wasurenai yo zutto  
  
I'll never forget.  
  
---  
  
Ruki looked at the kid as he ran off waving his fire stick around with joy. 'I wish I can be happy, but I guess I'm born to be depressed.' She got up and walked towards the sea. Different thoughts rushed throw her mind. Her brain was friend due to all the thinking she had gone through these days, or maybe her whole life.  
  
---  
  
Michi ni mayotta toki soshite  
  
When I stray from the path, and  
  
Michi ga toosugita toki ni  
  
When the path is too long,  
  
Hitori tsubuyaite ita yo  
  
I was muttering to myself.  
  
Sonna mono da to.  
  
That's the way life is...  
  
---  
  
Her feet touched the seawater, which was freezing cold. Not fair away, she saw a silhouette. A very familiar silhouette. She could recognize him from the back, and his dark hair. She ran towards the figure without hesitation and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly from behind, sobbing into his back.  
  
---  
  
Kore kara mo zutto kono utagoe ga  
  
I pray that this singing voice  
  
Anata ni todokimasu you ni to  
  
Will reach you.  
  
Kore kara mo zutto kono utagoe ga  
  
I pray that this singing voice  
  
Anata ni todoku you ni to  
  
Will reach you.  
  
---  
  
Jenrya turned around and looked at the girl who he thought will never cry, but she was crying right in front of him. He wiped the tears away gently. "If you want to cry, just cry. It's OK to cry."  
  
---  
  
Kore kara mo zutto kono utagoe ga  
  
I pray that this singing voice  
  
Anata ni todokimasu you ni to  
  
will reach you...  
  
Kore kara mo zutto kono utagoe ga  
  
I pray that this singing voice  
  
Anata ni todoku you ni to  
  
will reach you...  
  
---  
  
No more words were said, because they both knew, that they have found each other again. And they will be never alone.  
  
---  
  
Takki's notes: Ya a happy ending. It's my first Jenruki fic so I think it's better to have a happy ending. I had a plot that Jen's gonna die, but I don't think anyone wants to see him die. Well I don't. Hope you guys enjoyed the fic, even though it's not well written, or maybe the plot was so cliché, but still thank you for all your support to make this fic my first over 50 reviews fic. Today's my birthday and I'm glad that I've finished it on time. Just wait for my new fics to come out! Or maybe I should update my old ones ne?  
  
My Jenruki community: http://communities.msn.com/JenrukiForever  
  
Please tell me if you want to know when I update.  
  
Email: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
Takako 


End file.
